God's Return
by hatericeviolence
Summary: The Apocalypse happened and there was nothing that could stop it. Not with God missing but with a strange pattern of miracles forming, the boys are sent on a mission to find out what is going on. The Winchester Gospel just got another volume and the boys have to piece together the pages. (No pairings).
1. Chapter 1

God's Return.

Fanfiction.

Supernatural

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognizable people, places, or events. Pure work of fiction. All rights belong to original owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Miracles**

* * *

"Dean, have you seen these?"

Dean leaned slightly up from his laying position on the bed with a beer in his hand. "What is it?"

Sam shook his head, reading over the news on his laptop. "There are thirteen cases of miracles," he half laughed as he said it out loud.

"Do what?"

"You heard me. Miracles. That's what they're calling them."

"Like what?" Dean asked, finally sitting up completely.

"Like a terminal cancer patient who was on his death bed suddenly got up and walked out of the hospital. His family brought him back to the hospital where he was examined and they found nothing. In fact, they said he's in better health than a teenager. And then this one," Sam exhaled roughly as he shook his head, "two teenagers went out drunk driving and drove directly into a building. The car was completely totaled and the teenagers were found down the street, completely fine and with no recollection of what happened."

"Okay, that's a little weird. Where is this all happening?"

"Georgia and not in a small town either."

"What do you mean? Atlanta?" Sam nodded and Dean threw his head back. "Atlanta, really? You've got to be kidding me. Any idea what this could be?"

"I don't have a clue. Demons don't usually do good things unless there's a lot people making deals but it still doesn't make sense. These teenagers in the car accident they wouldn't have known they would be in an accident."

"Maybe someone's after them."

"And someone saves them? You think angels are swooping in to save people? It just doesn't make sense."

"What else has happened?"

"Well," Sam shrugged and turned his laptop towards Dean. "A little girl came back from the dead." Dean's eyebrow raised as he moved towards Sam and looked at the laptop. "Nine years and eleven days after she was murdered. Her mother saw her back from the dead and killed herself...only to be brought back to life nine hours and eleven minutes later."

"Something's working some bad mojo."

"But is it all that bad? I mean, it seems like it really is helping people."

Dean shook his head and scrolled down on the computer. "No, Sam, bringing someone back from the dead is never a good thing. It may seem like miracles to some people but it really seems like a bad thing. When have we ever encountered back from the dead as a good thing?" Sam glared at him and Dean turned the computer back around. "Besides when it's one of us."

"Should we check it out?"

"Yeah, it's a few days drive but yeah, we need to go now. If something's going on, we need to stop it before it gets any worse. It's racking up a soul count, right now."

* * *

Dean nodded at the clerk as he checked into The Diamond Hotel right outside of Atlanta. It wasn't the usual rundown that they would go to. This one had a spa inside. Dean couldn't help but to be a little excited about it being there. He wanted to relax. He needed to relax.

Relaxation wouldn't come for Dean. The moment the door closed behind them, Castiel appeared on the bed, looking at them like a lost dog. "Dean, Sam, it's good to see you here."

Dean rolled his eyes and threw down his dufflebag. "Hi, Cas, got anything to tell us?"

"No, no, I'm afraid not. I was hoping you knew something."

Sam shook his head, pulled out a chair from the table, and sat down. "We know there are miracles apparently."

Castiel nodded towards Sam, his eyes looking towards the floor. "Yes, there's been over a thousand in less than three days."

Dean choked as Sam looked at him. "A thousand? We didn't find that many."

"No, I know," Cas said, looking up now at the brothers. "You did find this place."

"It's goddamn Atlanta, Cas. It's not hard to find," Dean snapped.

"I am aware of that. But this is where it all started. This is where it needs to end."

"Do you know what it is?" Sam asked as his phone rang. He picked it up and looked at the number to see UNKNOWN flash across the screen. He shrugged as he answered it. "Agent Jones."

"Sam? God, it's good to hear your voice."

Sam's body stiffened as he glanced up to Dean. "Who is this?"

"You, goddamn idjit. Listen, Sam, I don't have a lot of time but you should know that Supernatural is back. I found another copy."

"Where?"

"Indiana. Head there quick. Something's going on."

The line cut out and Sam swallowed harshly as he looked up to Dean. His eyes led over to Cas as he put the phone down. "What are you not telling us?"

"I'm not sure if I understand what you mean. Something is bothering you."

"Yeah, you could say that."

Dean looked between the two and watched the tension on Sam's face rise. "Okay, who was on the phone?"

Sam finally lifted his glare from Cas and looked towards his brother. "Apparently there's another Supernatural book. In Indiana."

"Chuck's alright? That's some good news. So, we go to Indiana. Alright, we can do that."

* * *

The publisher was a wreck that looked like a hurricane came through and destroyed next to everything. Dean and Sam walked around trying to find anything that would lead them to a copy of Supernatural but only found shreds of the book. Dean picked up a piece of paper and read over it, his eyebrows raising in surprise and disgust. "Wow."

"What?" Sam turned around and watched Dean's expressions. He sighed and walked towards him. "What does it say?"

"Dean sat down at the bar, thinking of the day that he had and wondered why he even agreed to try to find who caused the mess at the publisher." Dean glanced up. "He took a swig of his whiskey and looked at the bartender. 'What time do you get off?' he asked the attractive male behind the bar." Dean dropped the piece of paper and put his hands up. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Sam let out a laugh as he picked up the paper his brother had just dropped. "Dean, we both know these books are right. If you're going to pick up a guy...you're going to pick up a guy." He shrugged.

"Come on, Sam. We both know that I would never hit on a guy!"

"It says you're going to."

"Sam! I'm not going to! This is insane. This was a goose chase. Let's get out of here." Dean huffed off towards the door as Sam picked up another piece of paper.

"Dean was angry and huffed out towards the door as his brother picked up a piece of paper and read out his actions. Dean turned around slowly," Sam glanced up, "as his brother continued to read. Dean glared harder at Sam as he came towards him and," Dean ripped the paper from his hands. "Ripped the paper from his brother's hands."

"Shut the hell up. Let's find someone who has the whole copy." Dean crumbled up the paper and threw it on the floor before stomping out.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry, for such a dreadful summary. I want to explain it without giving away too much. This will have parts from every season (to include this season) so it will be a slow update. This story will be more or less a big conspiracy theory between myself and a friend of mine. I hope you all enjoy. xoxo_


	2. Leads

God's Return.

Fanfiction.

Supernatural

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognizable people, places, or events. Pure work of fiction. All rights belong to original owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Leads**

* * *

"Have you found anything yet?" Dean sighed, opening up a beer and standing at the fridge.

"Ah, yeah, you could say that. Nine missing person's in the last 24 hours."

"Just here?"

"Just here. I can't find anything about the publisher though. No website, phone number, nothing. I did find this though," he turned the computer towards Dean.

The website wasn't much to look at but the image sitting on the left side caught Dean's attention. "Supernatural. God's Return?" He laughed and shook his head. "God's return? This is bullshit and you know that. Come on, Sam. Chuck didn't even write this."

Sam shrugged. He knew it wasn't Chuck's regular name but instead just C. Hedlund. It was similar to Chuck's penname but it wasn't the same. "I don't know, Dean, but we both read part of it...and we both know it was the same. We need to find out where to get a copy. This says that the publisher isn't going to be making any new copies for another year. We need to find a copy or find this C. Hedlund if it isn't Chuck."

"It's probably that...yaknow...you slash—I can't even think about it. It's too disgusting."

"I don't think it is-"

"Sam," Dean glared. "It said I was going to hit on a guy."

"Dean, who knows why you would. You love to flirt. I really wouldn't be surprised if you did flirt with a guy. Maybe it's a lead. I mean, it has to be. Right?"

Dean shook his head, rolled his eyes, and chugged his remaining beer. "I'm going out."

"Great then you can meet the bartender-" Sam folded his arms as Dean glared at him. "It's in the book."

"I know it's in the damn book," Dean growled. "I'm not doing it. We'll find another way. The book's just a blueprint, right? We don't have to follow it word for freaking word."

"Remember how we tried that before and it didn't work?"

Dean glared at him again before opening the door. "Then come on. Let's get going." Sam got up and walked towards him at the door but Dean extended his arm, blocking him from leaving the room. "One condition, don't let me go home with a guy."

"Yeah, we'll see about that."

* * *

The bar wasn't but half full when they got there. Dean glanced around, happy to see that there was no male bartender on scene. He smiled as he sat down at a booth with his brother. "It's a good night."

"Just because he's not here doesn't mean anything," Sam reminded him as a waitress came up to them.

She flipped her short, shoulder length, brown hair back as she stepped up to the table. "What can I get ya boys?"

"Bacon cheeseburger and whatever you have on tap." Dean beamed as Sam rolled his eyes at him.

"Just a Caesar salad."

"All right, be up in a few minutes." She smiled at them and walked away, instantly going to the bar.

Sam shook his head as he looked at the bar. A tall, black haired bartender relieved the female behind the bar. Sam moved his head and started to chuckle. "What?" Dean asked, eying his brother with his eyebrows raised. "Sam, what are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

Dean's eyed him suspiciously. "You're lying. What is it?" He turned his head to the bar then quickly turned back, putting his head in his hand. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Dean, you might as well get it over with. The sooner you do then the sooner we can find the full copy of the book."

"I get that," he huffed as the waitress put their order on the table. Dean quickly gulped his beer. "I just don't want to do it."

"It probably won't be as bad as you think. You don't have to sleep with him. Just need to get his attention. He's important for some reason so you might as well find out. He might know what happened at the publisher and we need to know who caused it. For all we know, it could have been on purpose to derail us. We need to know, Dean."

Dean glared at him and sluggishly stood up. Sam leaned on the table trying to hide his grin as his brother slowly walked up to the bar. "Can I get a whiskey?" he asked, sitting down at the bar, regretting his decision instantly. The bartender nodded and poured him a glass before returning his attention to the female waitress. Dean sat at the bar, thinking of the day that he had and wondered why he even agreed to try to find who caused the mess at the publisher. He took a swig of his whiskey and looked at the bartender. He huffed to himself and chugged his remaining whiskey. "What type do you get off?" he asked the attractive male behind the bar, instantly hating himself.

The bartender raised an eyebrow and walked towards Dean, throwing a towel over his shoulder. "Look, dude, I appreciate it. I'm guessing Alyssa said that I swing that way but I don't. She's just being a poor sport." He pulled out the whiskey bottle and filled Dean's glass.

Dean shook his head and smiled, relieved. "Thank, God."

"What's that?"

"Oh, nothing, I just," he leaned forward. "My brother thinks you're cute and he's too ashamed to get your number."

"Oh," the bartender laughed. "Well you can tell him that's nice but the only one that swings that way is Seth but he's been gone for a few days."

"Where is he?"

"That's a great question. About half the town just up and left. There's a publisher not even a mile away that belongs to Seth. I went down there yesterday looking for him but the place was trashed."

Dean nodded as he looked up the blackboard behind the bar. "Your name is Kellin? That's an unusual name."

"Yeah..." Kellin stepped back and filled another order. "What are you and your brother doing a town like this?"

"Just passing through. We heard that there was a new Supernatural book out. Heard of it?"

Kellin let out a small laugh. "You bet I do. Seth has a ton of those books stored at my house. He ran out of room at his place and needed to store them."

"Oh, really? Think I could score one?"

"One condition." Dean took a drink from his whiskey as he looked up at Kellin. "I really could use a hand finding Seth. They belong to him. If you can find him then you can have them."

"Sounds fair."

"Good. The last I saw him was Monday night. He was going on and on about how they had to meet at the summit. Carr Mountain is just behind the publisher. Turns out a lot of our town has gone missing and were saying the same thing about the summit. I've gone up there but I haven't found them. Not a trace. There's no one we can talk to. The police are all missing. People are starting to get really scared."

"Have a picture of him?" Kellin nodded and pulled out a flyer from under the bar and handed it to him. Dean inspected it before nodding and standing up, finishing his drink. "We'll find him."

"I hope so." Kellin turned away as Dean walked back to Sam.

"How was it?" Sam asked when Dean sat down, handed him the paper, then took a bite out of his burger. "Seth Riggins. This is a missing person's ad."

"We find him and we get a copy of Supernatural. Apparently a lot of townsfolk have gone missing. Before they go missing, however, they mumble about meeting at the summit."

"Of the mountain?"

"Think so."

"Okay, so we find him and the missing people at the mountain. Sounds pretty straight forward." Sam nodded, folding up the flyer and shoving it into his pocket. "So, when's your date?"

Dean pointed his finger at him as he swallowed. "You have one when we find Seth who, by the way, owns the publishing company."

Sam's expression dropped as he gazed at his smiling brother. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Dean moved back as the waitress walked by. "Check please."

"Don't worry about it. Kellin already got it for you boys."

Dean nodded and waved to the bar. "He already got it for us. Let's go."

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm going to attempt to update this as much as possible but it will be at least one AFTER the new episodes are shown so I can put those details in, if needed. Thank you guys for subscribing, favoriting, and reviewing._

_-hrv_


End file.
